The Hornet's Nest
"The Hornet's Nest" is the seventh mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Following the capture and interrogation of Alejandro Rojas, US forces have been banned from entering Brazilian airspace due to the destruction, forcing Captain MacTavish to call for outside help. The player controls Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson as he and Task Force 141 escape the Favela through a market to reach Nikolai's Pave Low. The Special Ops levels for this are 'Body Count', 'Bomb Squad', 'High Explosive' and 'O Cristo Redentor'. Characters *Gary "Roach" Sanderson (playable) *John "Soap" MacTavish *Simon "Ghost" Riley *Nikolai *Rocket *Chemo Walkthrough The player starts with Roach & his squad members near the last location of "Takedown", with Rojas' body after being electrocuted. Move up until the player ends up in a square. Militia will begin attacking the group from buildings and cover in the center of the square. Eventually two Technicals will enter the square. Roach and the rest of the group will make quick work of them. The player and the team will move down the road to a street on the site of a hill. There they will engage a group of militia in an open field filled with garbage. After fighting through the field, the team will move through a narrow street with a few militia gunmen.they will then move up a small staircase to another street. There, they will be attacked by more gunmen. After the gunmen are killed, the player will move up to another open field another Technical will show up on the far side of the field. Kill the gunner and move on towards the Market. Once inside the market, Militia men will fire at the player from the rooftops and from behind tables. Lob grenades and Flashbangs to flush them out and continue through the market. After the fighting is over Captain MacTavish will tell Nikolai to land his Pave Low at the first LZ (landing zone) which is a relatively open field surrounded by buildings. The LZ will becomes too "hot" due to heavy RPG fire when the Militia counter-attacks, Soap will tell Nikolai to land at the second LZ on the roofs of the slums. The player and the rest of team will jump from roof to roof across buildings until there is a gap that the player/Roach attempts to jump but misses. He loses his grip and Soap will try to grab him before he falls. Sadly, Soap misses Roach's hand, and Roach falls into the alley below. The screen will black out for a few seconds, and Captain MacTavish tells Roach to get back onto the roofs so that he can be rescued. Nikolai announces that the helicopter is at nearly bingo (not enough fuel in reserve to make it back) fuel and that he will have to dust off (leave) in 30 seconds. The player will have to run unarmed to the roof with Soap guiding him/her back to the LZ. Roach will slide down from a roof into a house, run, and jump onto the Pave Low's ladder. The mission ends with Roach hanging onto the ladder, looking out over the guanabara's bay in Rio de Janeiro as Soap tells Nikolai "just take us to the sub". Video Walkthrough YhpinEPTN-E Intel Items *'Intel No. 15:' (1/4 Intel) After the first firefight. Look south from the antenna and the player will see a doorway with a small hallway in between a red section (on the left) and a yellow section (on the right). Go through the doorway and it will be on the table on the players right. *'Intel No. 16:' (2/4 Intel) After the second firefight, follow the path to the left, next to the red top yellow middle and red bottom building, the player will see a washing machine. At its left corner behind the machine are two barrels, the intel is on top of them. *'Intel No. 17:' (3/4 Intel) After third firefight, on the hill street. Second floor of building behind "Pelayo's" ice cream store (West side, uphill). It is somewhat hard to miss the stairs. *'Intel No. 18:' (4/4 Intel) After fifth fire-fight, on the soccer field, inside the window behind the far soccer goal net (West side). Weapon Loadout Starting weaponry File:UMP-45 menu icon MW2.png|UMP .45 w/ ACOG Scope File:G18 menu icon MW2.png|G18 Weapons found in the Level These weapons can be found throughout the level with and without attachments: AK-47 menu icon MW2.png|AK-47 M4A1 menu icon MW2.png|M4A1(From dead TF141 members) FAL menu icon MW2.png|FAL Dragunov third person view MW2.png|Dragunov Model 1887 menu icon MW2.png|Model 1887 Ranger menu icon MW2.png|Ranger MP5k menu icon MW2.png|MP5K Mini Uzi menu icon MW2.png|Mini-Uzi Thumper menu icon MW2.png|Thumper M16A4 menu icon MW2.png|M16A4 with ACOG scope Or With M203 grenade launcher (From dead TF141 members) RPD menu icon MW2.png|RPD Desert Eagle menu icon MW2.png|Desert Eagle M9 menu icon MW2.png|M9 SCAR-H menu icon MW2.png|SCAR-H (From dead Task Force 141 members) G18 menu icon MW2.png|G18 (From dead Task Force 141 members) TAR-21 menu icon MW2.png|TAR-21 ACR menu icon MW2.png|ACR(From dead Task Force 141 members) RPG-7 menu icon MW2.png|RPG-7 Trivia Achievements/Trophies Colonel Sanderson (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by killing 7 chickens within 10 seconds. Turistas (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Takedown" and "Hornet's Nest" on Veteran difficulty. Transcript Gallery File:CoD_MW2_Hornet's_Nest_escape.jpg|The team escaping the favela and heading for Nikolai's Pave Low. File:Hornetsnest2.png|An angry mob headed for Roach, who is trying to regain his bearings. Video thumb|left|300px|The Hornet's Nest mission walkthrough es:El avispero Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer Category:Task Force 141